Pain
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Kid is raped...Death is furious as only a father can be and Soul?...Soul doesn't think the two men who did this to his love will make it passed the end of the day. Slash!Slash!Slash! Soul/Kid


I curled in on myself as best as I could with one of my hands cuffed to the wall, trying to keep my sobs quiet and ignore the blood dripping down my wrists, my waist, my neck, and my inner thighs.

The blood on my thighs was mixed with something I didn't want to think about as it slowly flowed from where I had been hurt worse than ever before.

Bruises littered my usually pale skin, dark purple and black, ugly yellow and sickly green. All thrown together to equal a nasty looking rainbow of marks to go with the bright red, bleeding marks on my neck.

My swollen eyes slowly scored the floor, looking for something to end the torture, anything…Sharp and long enough to kill…All I needed.

And that was when I saw it…The long mirror was just in reach if I stretched.

Searing pain wrenched through my lower body the second I even twitched…

It probably wouldn't have hurt so much…if they had only done it once…but no. Never in my fifteen years of life had I felt so much pain-emotionally as well as physically.

The feeling of strange men ripping and tearing my apart, so harshly that the chain on the wall had snapped at the pressure being put on it as it happened again and again.

The pain hadn't stopped for hours. I was still shaking in the sheer physical agony that wracked my small body.

I knew what had happened. Patty might have been a bit more naïve about it, but Death the Kid knew.

I knew what Lust was. I didn't like to think about it, but the girls whispering in the hallways weren't always as quiet as they thought they were. I was 'handsome' as most of them said.

Even man at the DWMA had been heard whispering about me…'Pretty', 'Hot', and 'Sexy' were some of the more tame words. Lusty looks were not new to me.

I also knew what Sex was. I was-had been a virgin, but while me and my father had never had a real heart-to-

heart, Death had made sure to give his teenage son 'the talk' that all parents had to give their children. And seeing as I did not have a mother any longer…

But with the knowledge of sex, one was also taught what Rape was…Forcing someone into the act of sex without their consent…

I whimpered and held back a scream of agony as I tried desperately to ignore the pain and pull the mirror closer…

No one was in the small hut I had been chained to, The two men that had kidnapped me-threatening harm to Liz and Patty and forcing me to leave them at the mission sight I had been on-had left laughing evilly after they…had been through with me.

I wasn't sure if they would come back or not. But as a scream I tried to hold finally burst from my lips, cutting the air with its heart-wrenching agony I couldn't help but notice the small message on the wall, making me start to sob harder than before at the jab to my already insulted, defiled body.

Written in my blood by one of the men I assumed had done it while the other hurt me…

'We heard of your little symmetrical…thing. Hope this makes me feel better!' a face laughing face was smeared next to the message that I had to notice was too far to the left to actually be symmetrical…I could still hear the men laughing and calling me names over and over in my head and I screamed again-this time in mental anguish.

A good twenty minutes of screaming and sobbing later, the mirror was finally close enough for me to write…

My deathly pale finger dipped into a pool of my blood, before slowly going to the mirror and writing the number down, reciting the familiar phrase with a slight hysterical sob-crack at the end, letting nothing but my slightly curled legs and the small piece of stained cloth the men had cleaned themselves off with before throwing on me, hid my naked body from the mirror.

"42-42-564, whenever you wanna knock on deaths door…"

As I waited for the magic to take effect, I let my screaming mind wonder onto the topic of why this had happened…

I had been on a rather low ranking mission, Liz and Patty hadn't even been needed-only taken along to collect the two souls I had gotten.

My father had given me the mission as a punishment for destroying another asymmetrical pyramid on accident, when two men had suddenly grabbed me-forcing me into some sort of extremely fast cart, and injecting me with something that all but zapped my power before I could even flinch.

Was this…the punishment? I knew my father wouldn't have sent me on a mission purposefully knowing it would end like this…These situations could scar me mentally and/or physically for life, make me unfit for the death god heir, and with no other children, Death would be left heirless…

But what other solution was there? I was being punished in the worst way possible…Purposefully or no…I had

been raped and slowly, the hysteria was setting in. Suddenly all the crazy ideas in my head-punishment fit for a lesser god…punishment for destroying something-even on accident.

They made sense…everything made sense as my father's face appeared on the mirror.

* * *

Death paced quietly, Spirit sitting in front of him in The Death Room, with Maka, Black*Star, Soul, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki just behind the red head.

"These men just…appeared. We couldn't do anything! They had Kid and they gave him a shot and he…he just went limp!" Liz was crying, Patty and Tsubaki holding her on each side gently in comfort.

Maka and Blackstar were looking at each other. Worry etched on their faces.

Soul sat quietly, not knowing how to react to his secret crush being kidnapped again, not noticing as Stein appeared to seat himself next to Spirit.

Suddenly Death let out a triumphant noise as his largest mirror started to swirl.

"Kid!" They all looked up, waiting for their friend to appear…

Death almost screamed at the most gruesome and chilling sight he had ever seen came into view.

"No…Kid…Where are you!?" he tried to keep the panic from his voice, yanking the mask off to reveal dark black hair and graying white lines just like his sons on the same side of his hair as Kid's, bright yellow eyes filling with sorrow.

"I'm sorry…I won't do it again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…Oh god, I'm so sorry. Please don't make me do it again. Its hurts Father…It hurts so much. I can't move anymore…Blood…I'm so sorry, so, so s-sorr-y." His son was begging, sobbing in the small puddle of blood surrounding him. The blood splattered across his bear body, coming from at least six different places, pink on his thighs where it was apparent semen had been mixed with the blood…

"Stein! Find out where he is! NOW!" The doctor was already calling Sid, getting as many tracers as they had out to find Lord Death's hair.

Soul was up before any of the other teenagers in the room, standing just behind Death, looking up at his secret love with just as much pain as the boy's father.

"Spirit! Find them…I want every single fucking villager on the island he is on questioned, interrogated. Tortured for the answers…And when you find the people who did this…Bring. Them. To. Me." The children in the room had never seen the living form of Death in such a fury…but they had never seen Kid in such a state before. Bare except for the blood, and the small cloths stained with something.

The smaller death god was curled in on himself, one arm still cuffed to the wall.

The boy was mumbling. Kid was begging, sobbing into his free arm, the other arm bruising so badly they were afraid it was broken…

"Liz, Patty. Go assist Stein. Take Tsubaki with you. Maka, Soul, Black*Star…Go help Spirit with the villagers. I want the men who did this in this room before two days are up." Death's voice was quiet…calm in the way a lion was quiet before it viciously attacked and ripped apart its prey.

Soul hesitated a moment after everyone else…

Turning quickly and running closer to the mirror showing the shaking, throbbing Kid, he slid past the silent Lord, letting his hands rest on the mirror.

He whispered three words, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the glass as well.

"Don't kill them before they get to me…" Death said with a voice so blank it struck fear in the new death scythes soul.

"Don't kill them to quickly…I want them to suffer." With one last pain filled look at Kid, The albino ran from the room, missing the hand that twitched towards the mirror after him and the soft, almost silent cry that went with his leave.

"He'll be there soon, son…When I find the men who did this…" he growled quietly looking at his son again…

"They…were so cruel…is my symmetry quirk that famous?" Kid tried to chuckle but ended up whimpering as slowly, slowly he started to gain back the sanity that the pain had chased away for a moment.

Death smiled weakly, holding back angry tears that he hadn't felt for at least 300 years.

"They left a message…'We heard of your little symmetrical…thing. Hope this makes me feel better!'. Even made a smiling face…" Kid's voice slowly grew tired…faint as he lay his blood soaked hair back onto the floor, not even caring that his body was throbbing and his mind was screeching for him to turn it off-go into denial-hid what happened even though he knew he couldn't…

Death cursed, feeling his hands clench and shake in fury again.

"I promise…I'll stop my OCD, I'll do anything. Please don't let them touch me again."

"I promise…They won't touch you anymore…I'll make them pay Kid. I promise you that. They will be destroyed for this." But Kid could not hear his father's last words. Blood loss was finally getting him…blood still leaked from the bites on his neck, the claw marks on his hip's, the red thin cuts the cuffs made on his wrists. And a small trickle still fell from between his legs.

"Kid? No! Wake up! Don't go to sleep!" he yelled just as Stein came into view from the hut, throwing the door open, causing Kid to scream.

"They caught the men, Sir. But…you must know. Soul found them and he just went berserk. One of them is missing two fingers and the other now is missing a good part of his left arm and shoulders...strike that. He no longer has a left arm or left shoulder. Sid stopped the bleeding and he will be fine by the time we get back…"

Death nodded blankly.

"Bring them to me." He said as Kid screamed again and ripped away from Liz and Patty, his eyes blank in fear and terror as the nightmare of reality hit him again and the people in the room morphed into the two mean-grinning and laughing in true evil.

* * *

I screamed…again…again…again…They were there again, bigger. Meaner. Scarier. They were there again, trying to touch me, hurt me again.

I was scared…only one person was in my mind-My love who I could never have. The thought made the pain so much worse, but lighter at the same moment because Soul could brighten any ones day. Even a fifteen year old death god with a OCD quirk that could arguably have gotten him raped.

I screamed again, the fear coming back, one of them tried to grab me, and my hands were suddenly behind my back again…tying me, restraining me. I couldn't move as they grabbed me.

And then the door burst open, making me cry out again as suddenly both larger men wiped around, strangely they seemed to turn multiple times as if they were more than one person.

But my eyes weren't on my monster-ized tormentors.

No, they were on the white haired teenager that had crashed through the door, four larger adult men, Maka, and Black*Star all hanging off of him in an attempt to tackle him down before he reached the hut.

I noticed he was covered in someone else's blood before my eyes filled with tears and I whimpered out his name.

"Soul…" And then the two monster man seemed to split apart into different people. Liz and Patty and Tsubaki…Stein was there too, Sid next to him.

But all I could see was Soul as the older boy shook of the adults, his partner and his best friend before slowly walking to me…

He dropped to his knees in front of me, and I froze as I took in his appearance.

Blood was spattered across his shirt-collar stretched from where something had apparently pulled at it, and his knuckles were cracked with the strength he had hit something with.

"Kid…" his eyes looked at me and I was entranced by the red-totally forgetting the almost unbearable pain as Soul slowly brought his hand up to my face.

"Soul…Please don't let them hurt me again." I fell into his arms, crying as his jacket fell around me.

It seemed longer-covering me to my thighs instead of my waist but I didn't really notice before hiding my face in Soul's shoulders.

His arm's suddenly wrapped around me-holding me to his chest and I could feel him rest his head on my hair-and the wetness the tricked into it as he started to…cry?

"Don't cry…" And I was sobbing again…I felt my hands clench his sides as my body shook-his shook as well and everyone in the room was quiet except for our quiet sounds.

I could feel the anger radiating from my father even from all these miles away and what Stein had said earlier caught up with me.

"Y-you really ripped the guy's arm off?" it was weak-my voice was soft and almost gone from all the screaming.

But Soul seemed surprised to hear me talking. His arm's tightened and I myself was surprised that instead of feeling frightened that he was pinning me to his chest-I felt safer.

"I got the other guy's fingers." He smiled weakly as he pulled back a little and I could see the tears still in his eyes.

Slowly-my arm's ached so much-I lifted the arm not connected to the wall to wipe at his eyes-some blood smearing from the cut's on my hand across his cheek as it brushed his face.

His crimson eyes looked up at the wall and chain holding my hnd and his arm's flashed. A second later it was back to normal and the chain was in pieces-my arm now free to wrap around his neck.

"I-" he tried to whisper something…but his voice choked up and he let the hand on his face slid to my chin. He lilted my pale face up towards his and as his chapped-but nice all the same-lips met mine I was suddenly happy that those men had never kissed me in their 'Fun'…he was my first kiss.

"I love you." He said at last and I felt tears slid down my cheeks again-these of happiness though as I leaned impossibly closer to him, the pain dulling even though I knew that it was probably just my imagination because it still hurts like a fucking bitch.

"I love you too…" I murmured back, kissing him softly again before shifting closer-watching sleepily as he slowly stood up so he could slid his arm's under my bare legs and lower back-though it still was painful. No matter who or how careful they were, lifting me bridle style or in any other way would hurt horribly.

"I'm going to take you home…we can talk later-after you sleep." Soul smiled again and I tried to return it…the memory was still fresh in my mind but…Soul was here.

He was holding me and he had admitted that he…loved me.

He loved me…and my OCD…and my horrible hair that made me so horrible.

He loved me…and that made a lot of things better.

Soul in general made me feel so much better…

And the screams of agony and pure terror coming from his rapist as his Father tortured them in the Death Room were only helping…


End file.
